Ophelia
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: A headcanon that I created around a week ago and couldn't get out of my head. This was supposed to be funny and it's...not, at all. It's feely and emotional and I'm sorry. Have some indulgent hurt/comfort with Indian Jinx and dysfunctional dirtbag Kyd Wykkyd.


[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Hello yes I am very aware I need to update other things but I came up with this headcanon a week ago and it won't leave me alone until I write it. The Kyd I write in this story is similar in terms or love life to the Kyd from Diversity, pre-Jason, post-Klarion. My Jinx is very much different from canon Jinx. Skip this part if you want, but this is my description of her:

She has the same height, but she's a literal stick. No hips or anything at all really. She's Indian and has lightish brown skin, and she still has her pink markings under her eyes. She has her fluffy pink hair (it's a bit darker), but it's shaved on one side in a weird Alix Kubdel-ish hairstyle. So yeah. You'll pry witchy indian Jinx out of my cold, dead hands.]

Jinx was just minding her own business really. She was just walking through the halls of the HIVE Five Headquarters, and she could have easily just walked on by Kyd Wykkyd's room without getting sucked into his madness. Unfortunately for her, that was not the reality that she lived in.

Jinx, despite what she would have everyone believe, does indeed possess a heart. Jinx cared about every member of the HIVE Five as if they were her family, and in a way, they were. Jinx knew things about her boys that no one else would know like she did, ever.

So when she passed by the door to Kyd Wykkyd's room to hear soft sniffling and murmurs, she immediately got worried. Jinx _knew_ Kyd Wykkyd, and Kyd Wykkyd was _not_ the type of person to cry, ever. Not in front of her or anyone else, at least. Kyd wasn't the type to fall apart. Kyd was the type to get angry. If you upset him enough to get him crying, you can bet you'd upset him enough to get him punching as well. If anyone got Kyd to cry then they usually knew better than to talk about it afterward.

Jinx didn't understand.

"...He's right...they're all right…and so are you…"

He? They? Kyd Wykkyd wasn't the person to actually talk to people about his feelings either.

"...I _am_ unlovable…"

Jinx's eyes narrowed. When she found out who it was that was 'right' about this, she was going to hex them into the middle of the Earth. The witch girl could already feel her eyes glowing a soft pink and she had to forcibly make herself calm down before she brought the building down on top of herself.

Kyd Wykkyd was a big boy, he was older than Jinx and he could take care of himself. There was no need for her to be so overprotective of him. After all, they were both hardened criminals.

Criminals don't have metaphorical family members. Criminals don't have big brothers that listen to you when you cry over the most petty things in the world, or make sure that no matter what _you_ remain leader even if you're in the wrong, or even talk to you before anyone else in the academy did despite the fact that you screamed and punched and kicked every time someone so much as glanced at you.

Of course, it wouldn't hurt to just _check_ on Kyd Wykkyd. For leadership purposes. To make sure Jinx's team remained stable.

Jinx quietly pushed the door open just enough for her to slip inside, deathly quiet and almost slick enough to compete with the master thief himself, before she tiptoed her way over to Kyd's bed and sat down cross legged, thankful his back was turned throughout all of this. Kyd hadn't realized anyone was in his room yet, and Jinx could use that to her advantage in this situation.

As Jinx looked around the room, it made sense that so many people genuinely wanted to know if she and Kyd Wykkyd were biologically related. They were pretty similar. The only real difference between them physically was Jinx's eyes and her dark brown skin color.

Kyd was sitting at a table that was right underneath his window. He was in his civilian clothes when he should've been dressed in his pajamas at this time of night, though Jinx kept her mouth shut. His head was resting with his chin on the table, hiding his mouth in his arms as his back shook lightly and he sniffled softly. He hadn't been crying too hard from what Jinx could tell.

"...He's...h-he's right…" Kyd said softly, just barely breaking through the silence in the room with his frail voice.

Who was he talking to? Maybe Jinx had intruded on him, like, communing with the unholy, or something. Jinx should probably leave. He was probably talking to like, the ghost of Hitler's past- or maybe Kyd's dead parents or-

Jinx's panicked thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the glass of a cage she hadn't noticed before.

In front of the crying demon boy, there was a glass cage that held a chameleon in it.

"...Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea to trust him anyway…" Kyd said in reply to the chameleon flicking its tongue at him.

And suddenly, Jinx's fear and panic over her brother swiftly transformed into the disappointment and inward groaning that came with dealing with awkward teenage idiots as her roommates for so long.

Kyd Wykkyd - the feared, vengeful, terrifying thief, Kyd Wykkyd - was having an in depth conversation _with a lizard._

Jinx had to take a moment to herself to just suck in a deep breath so she wouldn't internally implode from the force of her aggravation with her teenage dirtbag of a brother.

"...What are you doing?" Jinx commanded in a condescending tone, her shrill voice breaking out over the depressing mood that just sank in with being around Kyd Wykkyd for so long.

The demon boy nearly jumped out of his skin, bolting upright in his chair before standing. Jinx swore for a moment she could see his pointed ears straighten and his hair poof up like a distressed cat's, but it went back to normal just as quick, as did Kyd Wykkyd.

"What are you doing in my room!? Get out!" Kyd boomed in a deep voice, his previous sniffling and quiet sobbing seeming to immediately leave his mind so he could get Jinx out of his personal space.

"Yeah, uh, no. Why are you talking to a lizard?" Jinx questioned with a smirk, though Kyd couldn't see it because he refused to actually turn around and face Jinx, opting instead to glare at the moon until he was sure she was gone.

" _Chameleon_!" Kyd corrected angrily, as if she'd personally offended him. Jinx could _swear_ she could see the tips of his ears redden in an embarrassed blush.

"Stop being a baby and turn around." Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She was met with silence for a moment, and she failed to notice the way Kyd tensed up like a viper about to strike had this been anyone else to yell at him.

"...Would you just turn around…-!" Jinx snapped, standing next to her brother in a flash and yanking his shoulder around roughly, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"...al...re...ready…" Jinx finished weakly. She didn't know what made her feel more weak - the pitiful bruises and blood that lined Kyd's face, or the evil expression that donned it.

Kyd had a soft black eye, and the other was still swollen from his crying. He had a bruise on the line of the left of his jaw, and he had a larger, purple one on the swell of his cheek. He had a small cut on the corner of his forehead, though it was nearly invisible compared to his other injuries.

While that gave Jinx a sinking feeling, his expression made her feel worse.

Kyd Wykkyd now had more than two eyes, all of them burning with red hatred and rage. His teeth were bared like an animal's, and his fangs protruded from his mouth angrily. Jinx was almost convinced she heard a low growl sound from somewhere in the back of Kyd's throat.

"Get. Out." He growled lowly, almost in another voice.

Jinx shook her head numbly, not standing the thought of leaving him.

"GET OUT!" He roared like a dragon, looming over Jinx with his arms tensed. She knew he would never hit her. She knew Kyd.

He froze when Jinx jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling in the crook of his neck.

Kyd sighed and rolled his eyes, completely used to this over emotion from his sister.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I should've been there, I should've-" Jinx blubbered, resulting in Kyd untensing his arms and rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, his extra eyes finally disappearing before he awkwardly patted Jinx's back.

"It was David wasn't it!" Jinx demanded, pulling back from Kyd with an angry look in her eyes. She didn't even give Kyd time to answer before she was talking again.

"I knew it! I told you he was bad news! But did you listen, oh no! It was 'Jinx you're overreacting, Jinx I'll be fine, Jinx I can handle myself'! UGH! If you'd just listen to me for once-" Jinx ranted, not aware of Kyd already blocking her voice out and instead flopping down on his bed face first, his eyes still a bit damp and now starting to hurt all the more at the mention of David's name.

Jinx sighed before she went over to a corner of the room and sat next to Kyd with a first aid kit in hand, waiting patiently until he sat up with a crack of his back and leaned her face toward her so she could dab alcohol on it.

One of the things only Jinx would ever really know about Kyd was about how he threw himself away every other night. Kyd Wykkyd had been told his entire life that he was unlovable, that he was worthless, that no one could ever learn to love a face like his. So to numb the echoing pain, he went out and hooked up with some of the worst guys possible. The guys that beat him like this, the guys he stayed with for months at a time anyway because he was just so desperate for real love, the guys that only used him and abused him over and over again.

And yet, despite knowing the outcome, every single time they broke up with Kyd Wykkyd he would come home and sob like this anyway.

To be honest, there was a fair chance that David hadn't even broken up with Kyd Wykkyd, and that Kyd was just going to go back to him the next night.

Jinx didn't pry.

Jinx was afraid to know.

The two sat in silence for quite a while, with Jinx trying to focus on dumbing down the pain in Kyd's face, and Kyd trying to focus on everything except how he was feeling at the moment.

"...So...where did you get the lizard, anyway?" Jinx asked with a small smile.

"My...mother gave it to me." Kyd said after he sighed.

"She said it reminded me of her, being able to disappear and blend in and all." Kyd continued, blankly staring at the chameleon who was blankly staring at him back.

"...And you decided to confide in a reptile in place of your friends because…?" Jinx prompted, finally putting away the medical supplies and glaring at Kyd.

"I know how you react to this stuff. I don't want you to worry about me." Kyd said. Jinx had to stop herself from snapping at him that that would only make her worry more.

"Well...he is kinda cute." Jinx said with a smile, standing up and walking toward the chameleon's cage so she could tap on the glass.

"...She." Kyd said with a smile, walking up next to Jinx and sitting in his chair, thankful she'd let the subject go for the moment.

"What's her name?" Jinx asked, watching the strange reptile as it eyed her boredly.

"Ophelia." Kyd answered with a smile still in place, seeming happier than ever to just sit in his chair and fawn over his strange pet that was now turning a variety of colors to show off from hearing its name said.

" _You_ read Shakespeare?" Jinx asked with a teasing grin, halfway expecting him in all seriousness to tell her that no, he did not read Shakespeare, and instead spent all his time studying the book of the damned.

"Only Macbeth and Hamlet, really." Kyd explained, before suddenly growing somber again.

"I've never like Romeo and Juliet...it's just best for romances to stay romances and for tragedies to stay tragedies." He said, mostly to himself.

"...Kyd…" Jinx said with a sigh and a well placed frown.

"The right guy will come on his own. And he _will_ love you. I know it." Jinx said, trying her very best to console Kyd to her abilities.

"...That's not gonna stop me." Kyd promised, determined to find someone else to waste his time with the next night.

Jinx knew her words wouldn't stop Kyd.

No one's words could.

[I'm kind of extremely tempted to make an entire series about just the HIVE? Like, them living together and consoling each other and growing to be a family. Really, I just really really really want an excuse to delve into my Billy Numerous and See-More backstory, because I can. Also, these dirtbags just really need a family. Blood messed them up man. Tell me your thoughts about big bad Wykkyd having existential crisis' with his dumb chameleon. Read and Review please!]


End file.
